Life as a Companion was like this
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: 11/OC Friendship. -"Oh come on! Stop fussing! It's just my hair! And if it was up to you then you'd probably dye yours or shave yours just because you were bored, so no lectures, Chinny." Heather smiled at him and moved around the console. He didn't move. God, he was ridiculously over dramatic sometimes. "Oi!" He looked over at her. "Console? Inter-dimensional trip?"-


Heather hummed along to the tune that was blaring in her headphones, as she tipped the tub of water from it's plastic bowl and down the sink. She always liked to listen to a bit of music when doing the washing up. Her mum was at work, and her dad had popped to the supermarket. Not to do the shop for the whole family, as was needed, but to get his paper. Heather's dad was very self-sufficient, and if he wasn't asked to do something that wasn't on his list, chances were he wouldn't do it.

Heather put away the pots and looked out the kitchen window. Raining. It wasn't exactly uncommon in England, in fact it was expected. Still. Heather had an odd relationship with rain. She liked it. She just hated that it was cold and wet. Rain was pretty to look at, but from a window and with a blanket around you and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. But there was something about it that made you want to run through it. Past memories of childhood and sprinkles perhaps? Or simply something basic in humans that never quite left them maybe?

_We stay up late and draw the lines to every constellation_

_We live with all our sorrows tied to age and separation_

_These are the days of love and life_

_These are our expectations_

_We stay up late to live tonight_

_This is our destination_

_The song flooded her ear_s and she bobbed around the kitchen, wanting to break out and dance, but too self concious. The last time she did that, her brother Sam had shouted at her. She didn't fancy riling him up today. Sarcastic comments were low in her arsenal, and she couldn't be bothered to get into an argument. She put the towel away and sighed, not having anything else to do. School was still 2 weeks away, and the Doctor hadn't been around for a week.

Then, as if the miraculous blue box could hear her thoughts, through the sound of Imagine Dragons, came the clattering, wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS. Heather moved over, back to the window, and looked out.

Parked neatly against the shed, just missing the washing that was supposed to be drying, stood the TARDIS. Heather couldn't help herself, and grinned. She ran into the hallway and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked from his usual position on the sofa. She glanced over at him, too much in a hurry to think of a viable excuse.

"Morrisons." She said, and put her coat on, going back into the kitchen, which had back door, and all but running from her house, through the rain, her music still in her ears but the song was different as she ran to the blue box, rain splattering through her brown hair and blurring her glasses.

_These are the days of our freedom_

_These are the days of our lives_

_These are the days, these are the days_

_And they'll last forever_

Heather reached the doors and jammed her key into the lock, a present from the Doctor after their third adventure with had involved an alien which had a name Heather couldn't pronounce. And she could say tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator. The key turned and the doors opened inwards, revealing the resplendent inside of the console room, with it's golden walls of varying design, staircases left, right and centre, and the hexagonal console on it's glass platform, which her best friend was currently skidding around on.

"You rang?" Heather said with a grin, and he turned, going to the railing and leaning against them. The Doctor was in his brown tweed, a blue shirt and a red bow tie with probably matching braces under his jacket.

"What do you think of-" He stopped, frowned and tilted his head. Heather gave him a quizzical look, and looked around, and behind her. What was he looking at. He fidgeted and scratched his head. Finally, Heather had enough.

"Problem?" She asked, stepping forwards and going up to the console, his eyes on her all the way. He gaped and moved his mouth,a s if intending to say something. Heather raised her eyebrows, expectantly.

"Your hair!" The Doctor said with a wave of his hands towards her skull. Heather's hands went up to her hair, panicking but then she sighed with relief. She knew what he was on about.

"Yes?" She said, bemused.

"It's short!" He flailed, looking for the right response, which he decided was a hands on hip approach. She folded her arms and lent against the railings, fighting the urge to laugh. He started to pace, and get his head around her new hairstyle. Heather had forgotten about it. She'd already had the short hair for a week, but of course, she'd not been on any new planets or life-threatening situations. The Doctor hadn't seen it, and it's not like she gave forewarning. But he was making a big deal.

"I know it is short, Doctor. I got it cut." She told him, happily.

"Yeah, but it's so...short!" He settled on. Heather laughed at this, nodding.

"Yeah, it's a haircut. It kept getting in my eyes." She explained. Her hair had been long, and down to her shoulders. But it was prone to wandering and flicking and getting al over the place. It also wasn't handy for running, and with sixth form coming up, she'd fancied a change. The Doctor took steps closer, peering at her hair. She fidgeted.

"I see."

"Oh come on! Stop fussing! It's just my hair! And if it was up to you then you'd probably dye yours or shave yours just because you were bored, so no lectures, Chinny." Heather smiled at him and moved around the console. He didn't move. God, he was ridiculously over dramatic sometimes. "Oi!" He looked over at her. "Console? Inter-dimensional trip?"

As if jolted back into life by electricity, the Doctor was his old self, the haircut forgotten and his usual buoyancy back as he flashed Heather a grin, ran over to her, ruffled her hair and gave her a big hug, which caused her to laugh and return as he spun her around. She gave him a playful slap on the arm when the Doctor put her down, and he just winked, and began to pilot the TARDIS.

"Right, Short'n'Speckie!" He cried with the flourish of a mystery as he pulled a big red lever downwards and called her by her not-so-fond nickname. She pushed her glasses up, and held onto the railings tight. It still amazed her how much the TARDIS actually moved. Why did time travel involved so much noise, shaking, wobbled and general movements that made her fall over. "How about Peladon? Or we could go to Guzan! Fertile planet, lovely vegetation and the locals look a little like squirrels crossed with rabbits, but don't hold that against them as they make lovely sandwiches and there is a huge waterfall in the middle of a forest that is full of pink leaved trees!"

"I had a rabbit once." Heather said, as the TARDIS gave a clunk and a moan as it landed. "He was called Bruno."

"That is a wonderful name for a rabbit!" The Doctor praised, flicking on the brakes and fine-tuning this and that before whirling over to her and motioning to the doors.

"I know!" Heather cried, glad someone got it. The Doctor and Heather skipped down the steps, opened the doors and went out into a new adventure, on a brand new planet. Heather could never get enough of it.

* * *

**Just a little drabble that I was asked to do for my 11 rp account. It was a 'mun and muse' drabble so, yeah. I thought I would put it up here.**

**I'd love a review or two!**

**H x**


End file.
